


Кафельная осень

by KARREGAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Experimental Style, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Slice of Life, Songfic, дарк, нестандартная поэзия, повседневность, стихи, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Расскажи мне-ка сказку, милый...[ENG]
Kudos: 3





	Кафельная осень

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8690408)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f738b62dc2f8c0017af6fe0)
> 
> Осенняя меланхолия.
> 
> Написано под песню: RSAC х ELLA — Оттенки.

Расскажи мне-ка сказку, милый,  
Как чернели в этом году кузнечики,  
Рассыпались холодным кафелем  
И просили о человечности.

Ты же знаешь, цветы тут не водятся,  
Всё ковыль да полынь троеклятая.  
Да и та уж гниёт у озера,  
Не спасают её года вкупе с датами.

Выцветают все насекомые,  
Умирают деревья ярко и красочно,  
С неба льёт, прожигает души коррозией.  
Это, думаешь, результат радиации?

Эх, да было бы всё так простенько,  
Стал бы кто-нибудь заморачиваться?  
А у нас, дурачок, всё грустненько,  
У нас осень так начинается.


End file.
